


Percabeth: Swapped

by Siar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Jealousy, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: Hot and a bit kinky fun in genderbent universe involving male!Annabeth and fem!PercyCommission by jade02022000
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 17





	Percabeth: Swapped

[Andrew = Annabeth]  
[Penelope - Percy]

“Andreeeeew!” Penelope whined, laying on the bunk bed of her boyfriend as she flopped down like a starfish. Andrew rolled his eyes, focussing his grey eyes on the laptop screen before him. He wasn’t at all bothered by his girlfriend’s incessant nagging… yet… Running a hand through his scruffy blonde hair, he studied the architecture on the screen, looking over various sights and buildings as Penelope let out a large huff “Don’t ignore me!”

“Shut up Seaweed Brain, I’m trying to concentrate” he huffed, ignoring the sunlight streaming through the cabin’s entrance. It was obvious that he had no intent of listening to her

“But I’m bored” she groaned in annoyance, rolling to face her boyfriend’s work place. Andrew sighed

“Then go and swim or something” he muttered, typing something into the computer as Penelope thinned her eyes

“Why don’t you come with me?” she suggested, causing Andrew to glance at her. Grey eyes met with deep blue ones, though the frown was obviously there

“Penelope. Please, I’m trying to work” he huffed in a deep voice, tanned skin hidden behind the orange camp-half-blood shirt. Penelope gave him a head tilt, watching as he sighed through his nose again “Just go and find something to do”

“But I wanna do something with…” Penelope trailed off, lips curving into a small smirk “…you”

“Well. I’m busy” Andrew replied in a mutter, typing again as Penelope lifted herself off the bunk, walking up to her boyfriend in her tight blue jeans and matching shirt. She loomed over Andrew, blocking the sunlight and placing her hands on her hips. Noticing the sudden darkness, Andrew turned around, only to raise an eye brow “What are you doing seaweed brain?”

“Getting your attention” she replied simply, walking around the desk, saving Andrew’s work – so she wouldn’t get murdered in her sleep – before turning off the laptop. Andrew’s face grew irritated immediately, frowning at her as she gave him a grin. “What?” she asked innocently, pushing a fallen strand of hair from her pony tail behind her ear. Andrew grunted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He looked up with a sigh

“What do you want to do then” he gave in, making Penelope fist pump the air. She rubbed her chin, pondering in her thoughts as Andrew continued to stare at her blankly, worrying slightly when her blue eyes lit up with another grin

“Spar with me?” she requested, Andrew raising an eyebrow, but agreeing nonetheless. He stood from his seat, grabbing his sword as Penelope swiftly grabbed Riptide, escaping through the threshold as Andrew casually walked behind her. It was obviously a stunning day, the blue skies clear, and the camp alive and bustling with training demigods, trees swaying innocently in the breeze. A perfect day to spar. Andrew allowed a small smile to grace his face at the sight of Penelope’s swift strides, seeing the eagerness to move ahead. Soon enough, they came to the opposite side of the camp, where the training field overlooking the lakes was completely deserted, leaving just the two of them to spar alone.

“You might want to get your gear on Seaweed Brain, you’re probably going to end up battered and bruised before we’re done” Andrew sighed, grabbing some of the leather armour from the side and slipping it over his shirt. Penelope rolled her eyes, following suit and pulling on the various pieces of armour before grinning at Andrew.

“Right, you ready?” she asked, clicking Riptide and watching as the blade shifted into view. Andrew swiftly pulled himself into a defensive position, giving Penelope a determined look, nodding once as Penelope readied herself

“Go” Andrew snapped suddenly, Penelope’s eyes widening as she was forced to step back and avoid the swipe of her boyfriend’s blade. The air hissed at the swipe, and Penelope immediately brought her blade to block another attack, shielding her left shoulder with her blade pointing downwards. She gave her boyfriend a victorious smirk as his eyes thinned in determination. They broke away, the blade coming around to swipe toward the waist, but Penelope jumped back, swinging the blade around to get a slight slice onto his shoulder. He winced, biting his tongue and pushing forward, swinging his sword swiftly around in order to try and catch her off guard, not working as she quickly countered each attack. It went on like this until the two were a panting mess, and Andrew decided it was time to use his smarts. With a hidden smirk, he managed to trick her into defending an attack from above, swiftly swiping her feet out from under her and sending her toppling to the ground.

“Oomph!” she yelped, back colliding with the soft grass as Andrew allowed his victorious smirk to show. With a swift move, Penelope was pinned down beneath Andrew, blinking up as she pouted “Dammit”

“Should’ve watched all your angles Seaweed brain” Andrew commented, flicking her forehead as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah – Now help me up!” she ordered playfully, to which he rolled his eyes, offering her a hand as she gripped it. Suddenly, she flashed him a grin, yanking him to the ground and rolling to sit on top of him, pinning him down by his wrists as he groaned at the impact “Should’ve checked all your angles Seaweed Brain” she taunted, and Andrew rolled his eyes with a soft smile

“Shut up” he ordered, earning a chuckle from her. She leaned down, pressing her lips against Andrew’s chapped ones, and a small smile being felt against the skin as Penelope slowly released her hold on his wrists. She rested her arms on the ground beside her boyfriend’s head as his large hands came up to cup her chin, tilting her head as their exchange began to get more heated. Penelope nibbled on his lower lip, signalling she wanted entry, and he hesitantly allowed it, feeling her tongue slip through his defences. They danced. They danced for what seemed like an eternity, wrapped in an everlasting passion that sent them into another world, hearts beating erratically as they held each other close… until…

“Urgh, come on love birds!” a deranged snicker came from beside them, making Penelope jump in shock and roll off Andrew with a jolt. Clarisse stood there, leaning on a tree with her arms crossed, smirking at the two as Andrew sat up, playing off his embarrassment coolly and leaving Penelope to remain flustered

“What do you want, Clarisse?” Andrew asked, rubbing his temples as Penelope swallowed back her annoyance. The girl just had to turn up. The daughter of Ares examined the boy before her, soon pushing off her perch with a spear in hand

“Spar with me, Chase” she ordered shortly, Andrew and Penelope exchanging looks as she did so. The girl rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip and glaring “You can get back to your make out session later, I want to spar”

“But-” Penelope was about to argue, when Andrew sighed, getting to his feet and grabbing his sword

“One match, then we’re done” Andrew replied shortly, making the war demigod grin and Penelope frown. Reluctantly, she stood from her seat, walking to the side and sitting down in front of a tree, not uttering a word as she leaned against the bark. With a sigh, Andrew got into a defensive position, his heart and breath now calmer and eyes calculating. Clarisse smirked, readying herself.

“Let’s get this over with” she smirked, before charging, immediately attempting to jab Andrew in the stomach as he jumped back. He swiped his sword into the girl’s upper thigh, making her growl in annoyance, jabbing toward him again as he rolled out of the way. It continued like this for a while; Clarisse would swipe toward Andrew, who would dodge, and counter attack. Both of them were getting tiered, and Clarisse was beginning to get annoyed. “Urgh screw this” she snapped, launching herself at Andrew and swiping toward his legs. He jumped up to avoid the hit, but didn’t expect Clarisse to rugby tackle him to the ground. Penelope hadn’t been watching the fight, but soon snapped her head up at the sound of a groan. Her blue eyes widened at the sight

“What the…” she mumbled, seeing Clarisse on top of Andrew as he sat there with a dazed expression, eyes half lidded as if he were in pain… or in pleasure. Clarisse was flush against him, her hands pinning his shoulders to the ground, face extremely close to his and tinted crimson, though a small smirk started to rise onto her face. Penelope clenched her fists, unable to look at the scene any longer, all rational thoughts leaving her mind as she stood up and turned sharply away. The clanking of her pen contracting back into its pen form caused their heads to snap over to the retreating figure, Andrew’s eyes widening in realisation

“Wait! Penelope!” he tried to call after her, but she was already disappearing in between the trees, making Andrew shove Clarisse roughly off him. Without even an apology toward the girl, he ran off to find the daughter of Poseidon, leaving Clarisse to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What just happened?”  
Walking along the forest path, Penelope and the large group of their friends walked toward the beach line. In all honesty, it was a suggestion made by Andrew – why you ask? Well that’s due to the fact Penelope is still angry. She doesn’t know what she saw, but her jealousy was through the roof at the moment – so much so, she was distancing herself from Clarisse even more than usual. She stomped on ahead at the front with Thalia – of which was raising an eyebrow at her in confusion, but giving her the space she clearly wanted. They soon realised the trees were beginning to spread out, and the sand riddled beaches were revealed in all their golden glory. The turquoise ocean lapped happily against the bleached yellow, very few smatters of powdered grey amongst the scenery. The sun was blazing happily – no doubt, a courtesy of Apollo – and the warmth filled their senses to the brink. It was more than a beautiful day. It was perfect.

“Come on Penelope!” Grover exclaimed with a huge grin spreading across his tanned face. He galloped from the back of the group, latching his hand onto her pale wrist and yanking her toward the shoreline. A clear yelp escaped her lips as the group chuckled, watching as she was dragged toward the sea in a flurry. Andrew watched silently, a saddened expression on his face – even if it was barely visible – wanting nothing than to be the one braving those cooling waves hand in hand with his daughter of the sea. But alas, he sullenly dragged himself to where the others were laying towels onto the dusty ground.

“Trouble in paradise?” Andrew looked up to see Thalia sit next to him, shielding herself from the sun with an annoyed frown “I still prefer the night to the day”

“That’s probably ‘cause you’re a huntress of Artemis, Thalia” Andrew replied sarcastically, and his friend rolled her stormy eyes

“Not the point here, what’s up with you and Aqua girl?” Thalia asked with a small smirk, and Andrew sighed, rubbing his temples as Penelope initiated a water fight against Grover. Let’s just say, Grover was losing badly

“She thinks I tried to kiss Clarisse” he muttered in annoyance, and Thalia burst out laughing. After calming down, she coughed to cover up her smirk

“Seriously?” she questioned in an amused voice, and Andrew nodded with a grunt. She raised an eyebrow “And when did you let Penelope’s opinion stop you from telling her the truth?”

“Good point…” Andrew muttered, standing up with a sigh. He took off his shift, revealing a muscular torso which was pale from day after day inside studying. “Well then… See you later”

“Good luck” Thalia chuckled, relaxing back into the shade of the umbrella

“Right…” with that, Andrew wondered off toward his girlfriend, who had just ran onto the shore to escape the wrath of Grover’s hind leg splash. She was laughing like a maniac up until she came to a halt in front of Andrew, who immediately frowned at her sullen change in expression. With a sigh, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the opposite side of the beach.

“Hey! I was trying to win a water fight! Let go!” Penelope was complaining the whole way there, but Andrew wouldn’t release her. He gritted his teeth and pulled through anyway, dragging her away from the others into a private area. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her immediately, though she pulled away “Don’t do that! Go back to Clarisse! You’re the one that invited her here”

“Actually, she invited herself” Andrew sighed, rubbing his temples “And I didn’t kiss her Penelope”

“Really? Then what did you call your little stunt the other day? Huh?” Penelope challenged immediately, frustration on her face as Andrew sighed in annoyance

“I call it, her tackling me to the floor in the middle of a duel, and your seaweed brain only looking up at that point” Andrew replied, Penelope becoming flustered

“No it wasn’t! You had your hands on her hips and everything!” she grunted, crossing her arms and looking at him sceptically

“Honestly, how dense can you get Seaweed brain? I’ve never liked Clarisse, what makes you think I’d start now?” Andrew sighed, walking toward her as she backed up into the sea

“I’m not dense Andrew! I’m annoyed!” she muttered, backing into the water as the waves lapped around their feet. He continued walking toward her stoically, keeping his eyes locked with her’s as they moved. A yelp fell from her lips, causing her to fall into the water as she tripped over her own two feet, and Andrew sighed

“Well, you’re definitely clumsy” he muttered, diving in after her as she came to the surface. She ducked away from the splash of the impact, yelping as something latched around her ankle. As she took another breath, she was dragged under the water, eyes wide as they locked with Andrew. They stared at each other for a minute, before their lips crashed together from sexual frustration. A bubble developed around them, oxygen offered in the embrace of the sea as their bodies mingled with one another. Limbs wrapped around limbs, strong arms around Penelope’s waist and her own smaller ones running through his blonde hair. They pulled apart for air, panting as the bubble protected them. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“Fine” Penelope grumbled, pulling him for another kiss as she messed up his hair again. He smiled into the kiss, running his hands around her bare stomach and battling her tongue to the ground. She shifted in his embrace, running her hands over his shoulders as his lips latched onto her neck. He was sucking harshly on the skin, making the girl mix a yelp with a moan. It was obvious she was enjoying the attention to her sweet spot. He pulled their hips against each other, his rough hands gliding down her skin and resting at her hips, trailing more kisses across her collar bone and smiling at the bruising hickey on her neck. “You better-“she yelped as he sucked on her collar bone “-not be leaving marks”

“Well… too late for that now…” he muttered against her skin, kissing her shoulder before trailing back up to her lips. They lip locked again, kissing for what felt like hours, before another body literally burst their bubble. Water rushed in around them, forcing them to the surface in a panting and flustered mess. Grover grinned over at them, treading water beside them with a knowing look

“Come on Love birds! I have a water fight to win you know!” he smirked, splashing both of them as they spluttered out the water. He swam away, laughing as the two exchanged looks, smirking at their silent agreement

“Oh no you don’t Grover!” Penelope exclaimed with a laugh, immediately using her abilities of the seat to her advantage and bringing the Satyr to a halt. He struggled to swim away from the approaching pair, both of them grinning “One…”

“Hey! No teaming up! That’s cheating!” Grover whined, desperately trying to escape as Andrew chuckled

“Two” he joined in, Grover’s eyes widening as both of them got ready to engulf him in sea water

“Three!” Grover was battled under sea level as the water poured down on him, making his two friends laugh at their act of revenge. Penelope gave Andrew a grin in response, said boy returning a soft smile. Today would be better than he had first thought.

Penelope was jealous, and basically a horny mess. She’d been practically drooling over her boyfriend Andrew for the past week, and somehow, the son of Athena has managed to be completely oblivious. It was the middle of summer, meaning sometimes the normal armour was far too warm to just train in. He took that opportunity to hook his girlfriend in like a dog in heat. Ripped abs lining his armour, sweat glistening off his blonde brows and skilled hair, Andrew was practically irresistible to his girlfriend. Though Penelope knew it wasn’t just her admiring his lean build

A lot of the girls in the camp had given him a second glance, sized him up with a flirtatious smirk. The gears in their mischievous heads turning as they conjured ways to sneak themselves into the picture. But Penelope was having none of that. She was using her own brain to get payback. And it was going to be a good payback.

Humming innocently, Penelope walked beside her boyfriend as he continued to ruffle his blonde hair obliviously, grey eyes having no idea his girlfriend was glancing at his well-toned body. They walked toward the cabins in the midday heat, the rest of the camp out and about, and nowhere near the cabins where Penelope’s scheme could take place

“So, training was fun today” she commented innocently, earning a hum from him. He stretched his arms behind his head as she blinked, his muscles showing perfectly.

“I should’ve swung lower against Thalia, I would’ve been able to take her down if I hadn’t missed” he sighed, earning a roll of the eyes from his girlfriend

“You look into things too much, it was a good fight, she just got her foot behind you before you realised” she shrugged, walking into the Poseidon cabin as Andrew followed.

“Yeah, but I could’ve won” he argued with a sigh, laying on Penelope’s bed with a noise of defeat. Penelope shrugged in response, humming and crawling to the base of the bed as he stared at the top of the tent “Maybe she’ll go for another match?” he went to get up again, but Penelope was having none of that. Without a word, she used the running fountain nearby to have water restrain Andrew to the bed, grinning at his confused expression before he looked at her with a raised eyebrow “What are you doing?”

“You’ve been teasing me all summer, I’m getting revenge” with an innocent shrug, she crawled on him and kissed his cheek. Chuckling as he huffed

“No I haven’t” he was incredibly argumentative today, but secretly he enjoyed the challenge. A slight blush crawled on his face as Penelope pecked his cheek, slowly trailing her kisses down to his neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling at the tight restraints as Penelope slowly undid his chest plate straps “Penelope anyone could walk in-”

“Good. Then all those girls will know to keep their eyes off you” she muttered, pulling off his chest plate and beginning to trace patterns into his bare chest. She grinned softly as Andrew watched her, blue eyes mildly wide. He raised an eyebrow

“Don’t tell me you got jealous again?” he questioned, humming in slight amusement as Penelope glared. He shivered, blinking and looking down at her fingers as they created ice against his skin. Biting his lip, he raised a brow at her

“Well you don’t make it easy not to be, do you?” she replied, shrugging and tracing patterns across his chest. He took a shaky breath. He was started to feel the heat now too

“How so?” he questioned, earning a slight smirk from Penelope as his voice shook ever-so-slightly. Taking great delight in seeing him like this

“Walking around in tight armour all the time, no shirt, flaunting your muscles off to the girls” she pouted, leaning down and kissing his neck again, tracing patterns down to his abs as she left an icy trail to tease him

“I did that because it’s hot, not to make girls look at me” he huffed, biting his lip as she nipped the skin of his neck

“Liar~” she whined, getting closer to him. Without knowing, she was beginning to loose concentration on the restraints, which made Andrew smirk. As she continued to obliviously trace patterns on his stomach, kissing and nipping at his neck, Andrew slowly hooked a leg around hers.

She yelped loudly as the tables were suddenly turned, Andrew flipping them so she was left defenceless

“Fine, let me prove it to you” he smiled with a chuckle, pulling her into a heated kiss as the room suddenly rose in temperature. Innocent grins adorning their faces as they declared their love for each other in the wake of the fountain that supplied Penelope’s watery restraints...

***

“So where did you two run off too earlier?” Grover questioned as they all ate dinner together, Thalia looking up with a curious look herself as a slight brush rose upon Penelope’s cheeks. She shrugged, ducking her head into her food as Thalia chuckled

“I think I know” she chuckled, Andrew raising an eyebrow with an amused look at Penelope’s sudden silence

“We just went back to the tents to relax” he confirmed with a small lie, earning a chuckle from Thalia

“Of course you did, is that why there’s a hickey on your collarbone?”

“Shut up Thalia!” Penelope hissed, embarrassed blush as the daughter of Zeus laughed with a grin, Grover gagging with a laugh

“You didn’t?” he laughed, earning a mild blush from Andrew as he laughed harder “Oh he did!”

“When will this torment end?” Penelope whined, hiding her face in her arm as the two laughed, Andrew patting her head in some form of comfort as they ate to the sound of their friend’s laughter. Perhaps this is something neither of them will live down for as long as they live – but that’s where jealousy gets you.


End file.
